


How Not To Bee Stung

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny asks Hermione and Luna for some rather naughty help reconciling with Harry.





	How Not To Bee Stung

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Betaed and Brit-picked by my LJ friend, SAS33.

Harry Potter was in the field, literally. He was engaged in a stealth and concealment exercise in a lonely part of Exmoor on a surprisingly pleasant October afternoon. His mind, however, was not on his work. Rather, it was running and rerunning the argument he had last night with Ginny, which resulted in her calling him a ‘chauvinist pig’ and flooing herself back to the Burrow.

The instructor had already yelled at him once for breaking cover, but Harry’s mind simply was not involved.

"Is it my fault that I never had a family growing up? What’s wrong with wanting a family?" he griped to himself. He had simply asked Ginny how much longer she was going to be playing professional Quidditch so they could start thinking about having a family. In fact, so they could start thinking about actually getting married.

She had gotten very upset, telling him he was a jealous prat - jealous that SHE got to play Quidditch while he was stuck in his third year of Auror training. Harry’s response at that point simply did not come out right and she cursed at him, grabbed her Firebolt and some clothes, and left him standing there in his boxers while she flooed home to her mother.

"Damn, damn, damn!" he muttered under his breath. "I didn’t mean I wanted to knock her up tonight! Shite! Now I have to piss. Wish to hell I had the Invisibility cloak."

Harry had griped to Kingsley about not being able to use the cloak, but the Minister of Magic and former Auror just smirked at him and told him to suck it up and quit whining about having to learn how to conceal himself properly.

Harry knelt down in some tall grass, shrugged his robes back, lowered his zipper and eased his cock out. It was very, very bad practice to urinate while ‘on duty,’ especially exposed like this, but the urge to go was just too overwhelming to put off for some reason.

Harry sighed as his stream watered the forest floor, closing his eyes, imagining that he was back in Grimmauld Place. He would finish his business, clean himself carefully, and then enjoy the amazing sensual pleasures of the sexiest witch in the universe, Ginny Weasley. Her lips and tongue playing on his long, hard cock would drive him to the brink of madness, then she would stop and rub it up and down between her soft, pink labia, all the while teasing him and telling him he had to ‘control himself’ if he expected the ultimate pleasure.

Eventually she would fulfill him, spreading her thighs and gasping with pleasure as he thrust himself into her, stretching and stroking her most intimate flesh. Her strong, soft hands would caress his face and shoulders, her sleek, pale thighs would squeeze his hips and then at climax, she would cry with pleasure and clench him inside her as he filled her with his warm love, telling her how fantastic she was and how much he loved her.

Harry felt his cock harden as he finished urinating. He kept his eyes closed and imagined that the next thing he would feel would be Ginny’s soft tongue running up and down his length.

Unfortunately, Harry had chosen to relieve himself into the burrow of a large, blue, red-and-orange striped flying insect, which took great umbrage at this strange, pink creature that was flooding its nest. It flew up and jabbed its rather large stinger into the bottom of Harry’s glans.

"FUCK! SHITE!" Harry screamed, his eyes opening and spotting the offending bug quickly flapping away. He pulled his wand to incinerate the creature when he was suddenly gagged and wrapped in ropes.

His instructor walked up and smirked, "What would you do now, Potter, if I were, say, Rabastan LeStrange? Or any one of the half dozen other Death Eaters still on the loose?" Harry growled and cursed under his breath as the instructor called the rest of the class over to gawk at the ‘great’ Harry Potter.

The instructor freed him and the class apparated back to the Ministry. In the showers, Harry cast a cooling and healing spell on the sore spot and simply grit his teeth and kept silent as the rest of the guys in his class made rude comments.

He growled out loud at his fellow trainees and former Hogwarts classmates Megan Jones and Lisa Turpin who giggled at him in the elevator. He couldn’t help blushing when Lisa said to Megan, "No wonder Ginny always has a smile on her face! I would too if I had THAT to look forward to every night!"

Megan had blushed at this point as well, giving Harry a sly, sexy smile. Harry gulped and turned away, trying unsuccessfully to forget about the three week affair he and Megan had when he and Ginny broke up last January for some six or seven weeks.

It was over the same subject, family versus career. Harry finally apologized sincerely to Ginny for belittling her Quidditch career, but he so wanted a family. Ginny said so did she, but not at the present time. It took several more weeks, though, before she moved back in with him at Grimmauld Place and they resumed their happy, and extremely active, sex life.

Harry flooed back to Number Twelve, hopefully calling Ginny’s name, but she had not returned.

"Damn, damn, damn!" he continued to mutter through his lonely, cold dinner and the rest of the evening. He missed her terribly, and not just because of the wonderful sex. She brought him stability, peace of mind and happiness, something that he had lacked for so many years.

As he prepared for bed, he noticed that the site of the sting was still swollen, red and somewhat painful. He cast a couple more healing charms, smeared a pain potion onto it - wishing it was Ginny’s soft hand doing so - and finally went to bed. He wondered if she was missing having him beside her as much as he was missing her warm, soft body snuggled up next to his.

Harry awoke early in the morning, his sting was still hurting, hurting rather badly. More pain potion and a couple more charms still did nothing to relieve it. He was beginning to get worried and knew he should probably seek additional help.

"Who would I go to, though?" he thought.

It would be too embarrassing for the ‘great’ Harry Potter to go to St. Mungo’s or a licensed healer and have to explain how he got stung where he did. His instructor had told the Ministry healers to ‘let him suffer.’ He might have asked Molly Weasley, but she would probably hex him for upsetting Ginny as he had done. She was upset enough with him - and her - as it was over their living arrangements.

"What is so difficult about getting married?" she would ask them at Sunday dinner at the Burrow, while Ginny’s brothers glared at him.

"Of course!" he finally recalled. "Hermione! I won’t have to tell her where it is or anything. Just that I have this sting and I can’t seem to heal it."

He apparated to the flat she was sharing with Ron. Their relationship was also a little rocky, similar to his with Ginny. Ron, like all his brothers, was rather chauvinistic, although it wasn’t all his fault. Growing up with five older brothers had made it almost inevitable. He tried hard to correct this, and his efforts genuinely pleased Hermione, but he would eventually fall back into his old habits and she would toss his sorry arse out for a couple of weeks so they could ‘reassess’ their feelings for each other. In fact, she had done so only three days ago, flooing over to Grimmauld Place and running on and on to him and Ginny about that ‘empty-headed, unregenerated, chauvinist muttonhead!’

In these situations, Hermione still liked to maintain the fiction that she and Ron were merely sharing a flat, not a bed. Harry pretended to believe her, but Ginny would razz her unmercifully, reminding her of their ‘girl talk’ sessions where Ginny would stick her fingers in her ears and pretend to gag as Hermione would gush about her brother’s amatory performance.

Harry knocked on the door and Hermione opened it, smiling sincerely at seeing her best friend.

"Harry!" she said, pulling him into one of her hugs. "It’s nice to see you. If you’re here to apologize for that...that redheaded, chauvinist pig, though, you may as well leave. He’ll have to apologize personally!"

"Umm, no, I’m not," Harry said. "I haven’t seen Ron. In fact, Ginny’s left me again over my being a chauvinist pig."

"Yes, I know," Hermione sighed. "She came and cried on my shoulder the other night. Maybe we both need to find a lover who isn’t a Weasley."

"I just can’t," Harry mumbled. "I love her too much. Anyway, that’s not why I’m here. I, umm, well, I have a sort of ... problem."

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked with genuine concern. "We’re still best friends. You know you can always to talk to me about anything, even Ginny."

"No, it’s not Ginny," he said. "I, well, God, this is embarrassing, I got a bug sting and I can’t seem to heal it."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry," Hermione smiled. "Let me see it and I should be able to fix it right up. What stung you, though?"

"I don’t really know," he admitted. "I don’t think I ever saw a bug like this before. I was in training at Exmoor when it happened."

"Exmoor?" Hermione exclaimed. "Well, yes, there are magical creatures there in some number since Muggles so rarely visit parts of it. What did it look like?"

"Well, it was like a bee, but it was blue, bright blue, in fact," Harry told her.

"Really? Wow! The only insect like that is the Turquoise Dumbledore. They’re quite rare, Harry!"

"A Dumbledore?" Harry inquired.

"Just an old name for a bumblebee or similar insect," she said. "Let me get one of my textbooks. I don’t know the cure for that right off the top of my head."

He followed her to her room which was, naturally, filled with bookcases stuffed with books. It was neat, almost spotless. Her large bed was tidily made. Harry imagined that she and Ron used it for their lovemaking. He had been in Ron’s room and it was rather disgusting, even by Harry’s somewhat lax standards.

Hermione pulled out a large tome, checked the index and flipped to a page. As she read, her cheeks began to flush a very pretty pink 

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, no," she mumbled. "It’s just that the cure is a little, well, strange, even lewd. The potion is simple enough, but, umm, it requires the ... the ..."

Harry smiled and nodded at her as she continued to blush.

"Requires what, Hermione?"

"Requires a brunette witch’s v-vag-vaginal secretions as one of the ingredients," she stuttered. "Plus, I, and you, have to both be naked while I massage the potion into the sting."

"Are you serious?" Harry gasped.

She showed him the page in the book which read, "Ye only cure for ye sting of ye Turquoise Dumbledore must be performed whilst ye participants are unclothed."

"Thank God I didn’t ask Molly!" Harry cried aloud.

Hermione giggled, then laughed out loud. "Too right, Harry! She’d have hexed you black and blue!"

Hermione sobered up and said, "I’m willing to do it, Harry, you know I am. We know nothing will happen. And, it’s not as if we haven’t seen each other naked before," she concluded, blushing again.

It was true. Seven months in a tent together had inevitably led to one of them walking in on the other in various stages of dress and undress. Plus, just the past summer at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur had hosted a beach party and after copious Fire Whiskey and other potables, everyone, other than Ron, had ended up skinny dipping and sunbathing _au naturel_.

Ron had sputtered and told Hermione to put her clothes back on, but she had merely giggled and proceeded to drunkenly tease other attendees with her most delightful and sexy nude body. Harry, and all the other men present, were very aroused. She was easily as pretty and sensual as any witch there, even Ginny or Fleur. She had thrown Ron out of the flat the next day when he referred to her as a ‘shameless strumpet.’

Hermione reread the instructions, sighed again, and proceeded to start removing her clothes. "You, too, Harry," she smirked. "Where is the sting, by the way?"

"Er, umm, ahh, er..."

"Harry?" she asked.

Harry sighed, dropped his trousers and boxers and pointed at his penis, unable to speak.

"OH!" Hermione squeked.

Harry couldn’t help smiling as Hermione stripped. She had a truly beautiful body - lush, full breasts with brownish nipples, a narrow waist, perfect hips and long, supple legs. The triangle of curly, dark brown hair at the apex of her thighs was so enticing that Harry, to his embarrassment, became immediately aroused. Hermione blushed again, and gave him a naughty, teasing smile.

When they were finally naked, Hermione prepared the other ingredients, then blushing furiously, started to stimulate herself to produce the needed ‘secretions.’

"Want me to help?" Harry asked with a comical leer.

"You...you keep your hands to yourself, Harry Potter!" she commaned, her entire body blushing by this point, as her fingers erotically massaged her clit. Harry, for his part, was watching fascinated, his cock getting harder and harder, and finally standing straight up against his stomach.

With a final groan of pleasure, Hermione’s lithe body shook with orgasm. She dipped a couple fingers into her pulsing vagina, swirled them around four times counterclockwise as the text instructed, then dipped them into the potion which immediately turned blue.

Panting heavily and flushed with both embarrassment and completion, her thighs still glistening with her essence, Hermione mumbled, "We...we’d best lie down, Harry, it will probably be easiest."

Harry did so, lying on his back and smirking at her, his cock sticking straight up.

"On your side, Harry," Hermione grumbled, though with a soft smile. "I am not shagging you, you know that!"

"Just teasing," Harry smiled, rolling onto his side. "Damn, you are one sexy witch, Hermione Granger!"

"Thank you, Harry," she mumbled, nestling into him from the rear, her breasts erotically pressed flat against his back and her shapely, long legs spooned enticingly into his. She reached over and liberally coated his erection with the potion, then taking his cock in her soft hand, started to massage it into the velvety skin.

"That...that feels amazing, Hermione," Harry groaned.

"God, I’m glad we’re such good friends," she mumbled, "and know that nothing else it going to happen! Damn, this is really stimulating, Harry!"

"Are...are we sure nothing else will happen?" Harry asked, his libido starting to overwhelm him. He reached a hand back and stroked one of her shapely cheeks, then squeezed a thigh.

"Harry! Please! Don’t!" Hermione cried. "You know I love you, but ... but not like that. God, how am I ever going to explain this to Ron?"

"Don’t worry, I’ll never say a word," Harry promised, gasping. "Oh, shite, damn, oh, fuck, Hermione! Hermione!"

The ‘cure,’ naturally, had the expected result. Harry soon ejaculated all over Hermione’s hand and duvet. She growled a little but continued to stroke him for the full five minutes called for in the healing text.

Hermione hugged herself tightly to Harry’s strong, wiry frame as they caught their breath after the incredibly erotic event. Harry’s cock continued leaking driblets of semen onto Hermione’s bed as she grumbled good naturedly about him being ‘so full of it.’

They finally sat up and Hermione naughtily licked a little of Harry’s spill off her fingers, much to his smiling delight.

"I confess," she said, still blushing furiously, "I’ve had erotic fantasies about you, Harry. How could I not? We’ve always been so close, such good friends."

Harry smiled and actually gave her a quick, soft kiss on her lips, saying, "You’re my favorite Muggleborn know-it-all, you know that. Are ... are you sorry, or, well, was there ever any time during the Horcrux hunt that you thought, maybe, that you and me ..."

She stroked his cheek lovingly, sighing, "Oh, I suppose there was once or twice when I thought seriously about asking you to ... to sleep with me, make love to me. But, I was still a virgin then. It would have complicated things so much, you know it would have. Prat that he is, I still love Ron. Well, how’s the sting?"

Harry examined his still-weeping cock and frowned.

"Hell! It’s still there! And it still stings!"

Hermione looked, muttering, "But, we did everything exactly as in the text! Are you sure about what stung you, Harry?"

"Yeah! It was bright blue and, yes, it had red and yellow stripes," he told her.

"Stripes!" Hermione yelled. "You never said anything about stripes! Turquoise Dumbledores don’t have stripes!"

"I didn’t think it was important," Harry said. "Honest, Hermione, I didn’t know the cure would require, umm, well, you know, us being naked together. Not that I minded, of course," he concluded with a lopsided grin.

"Humph!" Hermione snorted. "Well, I believe you, God knows why. Actually, I enjoyed it, Harry, I did. It was just so deliciously naughty. Don’t tell Ron, please, don’t tell anyone!"

"You know I won’t," he promised. "But, if it wasn’t this Turquoise Dumbledore, what was it that stung me?"

Hermione, still delightfully naked, walked over to a bookcase and bent over to retrieve a book. Harry groaned and cursed as he started to harden again as her vagina yawned open as she bent down.

"Something wrong, Harry?" she asked with a teasing smile, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Minx! Tease!" he muttered. He blushed and got even harder as she waggled her sexy, heart-shaped arse at him.

She finally stood up and walked over to the bed, sat down next to him and opened the book.

"Hmm," she muttered, flipping the pages. "Oh, this can’t be right! But, books don’t lie, well, not this one!"

"What book is it?" Harry asked, still cursing silently as he did his best not to fling Hermione onto her back and ravage her thoroughly.

"It’s _Magicus Inconsensus_ ," she replied, "the most reliable text on the magical world in existence. It just can’t be, though! Luna’s been right all these years?"

"Luna?" Harry asked. "What’s Luna go to do with this?"

"The book says you were stung by a ... by a Blithering Humdinger," Hermione said, hardly believing it herself.

After cleaning up and rather sadly getting dressed, Hermione walked Harry to the door of the flat. Before opening it, she pulled him into another tight hug, even giving him a warm kiss.

"You need to think about how to apologize to Ginny," she sighed. "She was very upset with you, but she understands how you feel. I do, too, Harry, you know that. I was, well, lonely some, too, growing up as an only child, but nothing like your situation."

Harry smiled and naughtily kissed her back, sneaking his tongue into her mouth for several seconds, making her blush and smack his arm.

"I’m trying, but, well, I can’t go to her in this condition. Umm, you’re not going to tell her about this, are you?" he asked, quite nervous.

"Never, I promise!" she swore. "Since Luna believes in Humdingers, maybe she knows how to cure a sting. _Magicus Inconsensus_ didn’t have anything since it said that Humdingers are mythical. Are you sure about this, Harry?"

"Believe me, I know what stung me," he said firmly. "You get stung on the head of your wanger and see if you don’t remember!"

"MY wanger, Harry?" she snickered, then laughed.

Harry blushed and sputtered, "Well, you know what I mean. Really, Hermione, thank you. Ron loves you, wanker or not. I’ll see you around."

Harry apparated to the house Luna still shared with her eccentric father, Xenophilius, in Ottery St. Catchpole. He sighed, looking towards a hill on the horizon, behind which lay the Burrow and Ginny. He would beg on his knees for forgiveness he swore to himself. But, first, he needed to get his sting taken care of.

Harry was nervous as he knocked on Luna’s door. She was the one other witch that Harry had been intimate with, other than Ginny and Megan. In fact, she had been his first sexual partner, not Ginny, who hadn't yielded her virginity to him until the Christmas break during her seventh year.  Harry could still recall every single second of the experience.

Harry and Luna had made love to each other several times at Shell Cottage before he, Ron and Hermione had staged their raid on Gringotts during the Horcrux hunt. He had also slept with her several times during the summer before she and Ginny returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year since his relationship with Ginny had still been unsettled at that time. She also filled his bed during the breakup back at the beginning of the year.

Ginny and Luna were still best friends despite this, although Ginny had extracted a promise from her - and him - after she and Harry made up, that they would not make love to each other any more.

"I want us to be exclusive, Harry," she had stated firmly. "I know what Luna means to you, she means a lot, a whole lot to me as well, you know that. I don’t expect you to forget what you two have had together, but you’ll need to be satisfied with your memories now."

Luna smiled as she opened the door, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him sweetly.

"Harry!" she squealed. "What a delightful surprise! I didn’t even know you were in the neighborhood! Where’s Ginny?"

"Er, we ... we had another fight. Same subject," Harry admitted.

"I’m so sorry," she said sincerely, pulling him inside and shutting the door. "But, I promised Ginny I wouldn’t make love with you anymore. Is that why you’re here?"

"Er, no, not exactly," Harry stammered. "Ah, Luna, you know a lot about, well, Blithering Humdingers, right?"

"Everything!" she claimed. "Why? Did ... did you actually see one? Where?"

"Ah, yeah, so it seems. And, well, it ... it stung me," Harry admitted.

"Oh, dear!" Luna gasped. "Come on up to my room and I’ll get my Bestiary and see what it says about this. You’re really quite fortunate, you know! I’ve never even seen a Humdinger, let alone had personal contact with one!"

She dragged him up to her bedroom. He smiled at the restored mural on her ceiling, the portraits of him, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, entwined in the word ‘Friends.’ Luna was such a good friend, and not just because of the wonderful sexual relationship they had shared. Harry and Luna had connected on some very deep levels, even back at Hogwarts. She had been ostracized for her ‘oddness,’ much as he had been for his reputation. If he didn’t loved Ginny so much, he could easily picture himself and Luna as a couple.

"Have a seat," she said, pushing him onto her bed.

Harry blushed, thinking of the numerous times they had frolicked so passionately on this very mattress. Luna was uninhibited in all things, including sex. She was not promiscuous or easy, but she very much enjoyed the physical aspects of lovemaking, and had shared her favors with several very lucky wizards other than Harry.

As she scanned her bookcases, Harry reminisced about their times together. She was a truly beautiful witch, her slightly protuberant, silvery eyes could be mesmerizing, especially when staring into his as they made love.

Her body was willowy, her breasts not much larger than Ginny’s despite her being some three inches taller. Her shapely hips and long, slender legs were a delight to his eyes and body. He remembered lustfully, feeling himself harden with desire, what her legs felt like wrapped around his waist as they shagged each other senseless, his hips slapping into hers as she would pulse around him as they climaxed together.

"Harry! Harry?" she called, breaking into the erotic memories. "Wrackspurts? You were drifting off there!"

Harry blushed and mumbled, "Er, no, not Wrackspurts. Just ... just remembering. Remembering us, this bed, so many beautiful nights."

She flushed a very pretty pink, as she sat down next to him. "I remember them, too, Harry, believe me, I do. They are some of my most beautiful memories. Now, let’s see," she muttered, flipping through the pages. "Babbling Brooks, Beastly Borogroves, Bilious Blogspots, ah, Blithering Humdingers. Oh, dear!"

"What?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Well, a Humdinger sting can be quite dangerous if not treated early and properly," she told him. "When were you stung?"

Harry thought a moment, then replied, "Around one or two o’clock yesterday afternoon, I think. How dangerous?"

"Worse than a Nargle sting, that’s all it says," she said. "But, the cure is quite simple. A blond witch must lick and kiss the sting site for five minutes. Where did it sting you?"

"Er, umm, ahh, er..."

"Harry?"

Harry blushed, dropped his trousers and boxers, pointing and sighing, "The head of my ... my ... my ..."

"You can say ‘cock’ to me, Harry," Luna giggled, her cheeks still pink. "It’s not as if I haven’t, ahh, ‘licked and kissed’ it before, is it?"

Harry shook his head, then asked with a smirk, "Do we have to be naked, too?"

Luna looked at the text.  "It doesn’t say, but that might be a bad idea, Harry. Remember our promise to Ginny. I still love you, you know I do. But, we have to move on, you know that as well. Now, just lay back and relax," she smiled.

Harry laid back, propping himself up on her pillows as he watched her pointy, pink tongue flick out and circle the head of his almost painfully hard cock. She licked him from his base to the head several times, then worked her full, sweet, pink lips onto him and slowly took him in almost to his balls.

Harry groaned in ecstasy as her tongue worked its magic on him, swirling around his length, paying particular attention to the sensitive spot where he had been stung. She began bobbing up and down, her tongue and lips torturing him.

Harry closed his eyes, imagining it was Ginny sucking on him, but it didn’t work. Luna’s technique was very different, and, Harry had to admit, more erotic than Ginny’s as well.

Luna, for her part, was enjoying herself immensely. She very much enjoyed fellatio, and all of her partners had sworn to her that she was the best they ever had. She realized they were probably just being nice, but that didn’t stop her from doing her very best for whoever the lucky wizard happened to be. Harry, however, had been and still was her favorite.

The five minutes soon passed but Luna showed no signs of wanting to stop, and Harry didn’t say anything to dissuade her. He was in absolute bliss, his fingers tangled in her soft, blond hair, helping her to time her bobbing, but he was feeling guilty. He had promised Ginny that he and Luna would no longer be intimate. He wanted Ginny back and knew that she would hear about this some day. Still, Luna’s book had specifically said a blond witch had to perform the cure.

Before he could worry too much more, though, he felt the familiar tightening in his groin and stomach. Luna was gently squeezing his balls with one hand as the other stroked his cock in time with her mouth.

"Luna, I’m going to ... Oh, God! Luna!  I ... I, oh, GOD!" he cried as he came.

Luna didn’t miss a beat, eagerly and happily swallowing Harry’s salty essence as she continued her erotic ministrations.

She released his still-hard cock with a soft, wet plop, her tongue still circling the swollen head and licking the driblets of semen from his slit as she continued to stroke him.

"That was just wonderful, Harry," she cooed. "You’re still my favorite!"

"No one, no one does it like you, Luna," Harry groaned with satiation, his thighs quivering and his cock still tingling with pleasure and release.

After a few more minutes, Luna reluctantly released his now-flaccid cock, sat up and wiped a stray droplet of semen from her chin.

"Well, is it all better now?" she giggled and grinned.

Harry looked at himself, then gasped.

"Damn! Hell! It’s ... it’s still there, and, oww, it still hurts!" he winced.

Luna took his cock in her hand again and critically examined the sting.

"Well, you’re right," she said. "But, the book stated emphatically that this treatment would cure it! I don’t understand. Are you sure that it was a Blithering Humdinger that stung you, Harry?"

Harry replayed the scene in his mind, then stated firmly, "Yes, I am. It looked like a bumblebee but was turquoise blue with red and orange stripes."

"Orange!" Luna shouted. "Harry! You said yellow!"

"Does it really matter that much?" he asked.

Luna snorted and huffed, opening the book again and saying in a rather annoyed voice, "It certainly does! That wasn’t a Humdinger! The book is very specific that their stripes are red and yellow. Let’s see, what could it be?"

She flipped through several more pages, then stopped and gasped," Oh! Oh, my goodness!"

"What? What?" Harry asked in alarm.

"It ... it was a Humming Blindinger, Harry! They’re supposed to be extinct! It’s much worse than a Humdinger. In fact ... oh, dear!"

What?!" Harry asked, starting to panic at Luna’s tone and expression.

"If the sting isn’t treated properly within thirty-six hours," she said, her eyes wider than usual, "the affected area will, oh, dear, will ... will fall off!"

"FALL OFF!!" Harry screamed. "Luna! You ... you can’t be serious? What am I going to do? Fall off! My cock is going to fall off?"

"Harry, there is a treatment," she said soothingly.

"What? What is it? Tell me, please!"

"Don’t panic, it’s really very simple," she smiled. "You just have to shag a witch for at least half an hour. You can do that! I know perfectly well you can do that!" she grinned, licking her lips.

"Well," he grinned back. "What are we waiting for? Get naked, my sweet, little Luna!"

"Oh, I can’t help you, Harry," she said. "It has to be a redheaded witch."

"Redheaded?"

"Yes, and it has to be, let’s see what the exact words are," she said, scanning the page. "Yes, it must be ‘someone dear to the sufferer’s heart.’ So, that means no hookers. It looks like you and Ginny need to make up. And soon!" she said, smiling her sweet smile.

Harry paled and shook his head, mumbling, "She probably won’t even want to talk to me yet. Luna, can you please..."

Luna smiled and nodded, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I’ll talk to her," she promised. "I won’t mention the, ahh, cure I tried to perform. I’ll just tell her what the book says."

Luna cast a cleansing charm on Harry, naughtily helping him tuck his cock back into boxers. They shared several sweet kisses and Luna apparated to the Burrow, promising to return soon and let him know if Ginny would see him.

Luna appeared in the Burrow’s backyard and knocked on the kitchen door. Ginny opened it and smiled at her friend and motioned her to enter. Luna was not surprised to see Hermione sitting at the kitchen table.

***

After the fight with Harry two nights ago, and after punching several pillows and breaking several dishes, which she later restored, Ginny had sat down and collected her thoughts.

"Prat! Git! Damn him!" she muttered to herself. "Why do I still love him so much? Ahh, if only he would listen to what I’m saying. I want his children, I do, but not when I’m only nineteen years old. Let me floo Hermione. Maybe she’ll have some suggestions. I guess I’ll talk to Luna, too."

The two witches flooed over and after several drinks and much discussion of the shortcomings of the male species in general, they started to formulate a plan for getting Harry and Ginny back together.

"Hermione," Ginny said seriously, "I want you and my git brother back together as well, you know."

"Let’s get you and Harry settled first, shall we?" Hermione sighed. "If things work out right, Harry will finally tell Ron how to stop being such a chauvinist pig."

"Harry really isn’t a chauvinist, you two know that," Luna said softly. "He simply grew up so lonely and depressed. Maybe he’s afraid that you’ll just keep playing Quidditch and keep putting off starting a family, Ginny."

She grinned at that point and snickered, "I’d be happy to have Harry’s children! Right now!"

Ginny growled a bit, then answered evenly, "I’m sure you would, Luna. However, he can’t have us both. I know what he means to you, Luna, I do. And to you, too, Hermione, you both know that."

They finally came up with the insect sting ploy, Kingsley Shacklebolt happily letting them know where the Auror training would be taking place the next day. Ginny would floo to Grimmauld Place after Harry left the next morning and retrieve Harry’s invisibility cloak and pass it on to Hermione. She would secret herself in the training field and charm a regular bumblebee into the ‘Humming Blindinger.’ Ginny told her that Harry would often brag about taking a piss during training since it was so against procedures. To be sure, though, Hermione would subtly cast a charm on him that would force him to take one. She would also hex the sting to insure that it stayed sore until the counterspell was cast.

Luna, meanwhile, created the false pages for her Bestiary and Hermione’s books then and there. Hermione, after reading the ‘cure’ Luna had dreamed up, swore she would curse the giggling, blond Ravenclaw into next week. She finally grumbled and conceded that it would certainly get Harry thinking ‘about his cock, not his brains,’ as would Luna’s cure.

The hardest part of the entire charade, Ginny recalled with a smirk, had been getting Hermione to agree to get naked with Harry, and then getting Luna to agree to NOT get naked with Harry. 

Ginny and Luna’s friendship had been strained somewhat during their seventh year due to Luna’s intimacy with Harry. Her ‘affair’ with him during their breakup had also bothered her, but she realized that she was partially responsible for driving Harry into her bed. He had gotten used to having sex every night, just as she had. At the beginning, their estrangement seemed far more serious than it turned out to be, and since Ginny was no longer sleeping with him, she realized that it was almost a foregone conclusion that Harry would seek comfort with Luna.

It was his affair with Megan Jones, though, that put the wheels in motion for their reconciliation. She didn’t know Megan very well and realized that Harry was a very attractive man. She had met with Megan after she and Harry had got back together and asked her politely to stay away from him socially. Megan reluctantly agreed.

Ginny could easily understand Harry’s attraction to the pretty, dark blond Hufflepuff. She had a body much softer and much more ‘feminine’ than her own rather slender and wiry, athletic form. In addition to her large breasts and wide hips, Megan also had a pair of bright hazel eyes that were full of lust and mischief. She warned Ginny, though, that if she broke up with Harry again, she would actively pursue him.

"He’s the best lover I’ve ever had," Megan had said with a fond smile, "by a long shot."

***

"So," Ginny asked, vanishing the memories. "Is he ready to listen?"

"You should have seen his face when I told him about the affected area ‘falling off,’" Luna giggled.

"He should be," Hermione agreed. "It’s easy to see what attracts you to him, Ginny, at least physically."

"Do I need to _obliviate_ your memory of this morning?" Ginny asked with a grin. "To make sure you don’t seduce him?"

Hermione blushed, but answered honestly, "I was tempted a couple of times, I’ll be honest. Especially when he laid on his back and that ... that magnificent cock of his was standing straight up! Oh, hell, sorry, Ginny!" her bushy-haired friend said with an even deeper blush.

"Believe me, Hermione," Ginny smiled, "I understand what you mean."

"So do I!" Luna agreed happily.

Luna flooed back to her house and told Harry that Ginny would see him by her father’s shed at ten o’clock.

"So late?!" Harry cried. "But ... but that only means I have a couple of hours to ... to convince her to forgive me. And I have to shag her for at least half an hour as well!"

"Then you really need to be sincere with your apology, Harry," Luna said softly, suppressing her grin. "She’s mostly upset that you don’t seem to be hearing what she’s telling you. Just listen to her, alright?"

Harry nodded, gave Luna several more warm, deep kisses and apparated back to Grimmauld Place to wait.

At ten o’clock he apparated to the Burrow’s backyard and saw Ginny leaning against the shed. She was dressed only in a thin cotton tee shirt and no bra, and a pair of very, very tight, very, very short denim shorts. Harry felt himself getting hard immediately.

"Well," she said, managing a convincing growl. She was still peeved with him, but had admitted to herself that she might have been too harsh with him the other evening.

"I’m so sorry, Ginny," Harry said with true contrition. "I know how much you love Quidditch. I’m just so anxious to ... to be able to finally have a family all my own. I mean, being with your family all those times while at Hogwarts was just wonderful. It really saved my sanity a lot of times. But, I just so want children. With you. Only you."

"Not Luna?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Ginny!" he cried. "I ... I don’t feel the same way about Luna as I do about you, you know that."

"Don’t try to tell me it’s just all ‘physical’ with her, Harry," Ginny said harshly, perhaps more harshly than she intended. "I'm perfectly aware of you two's feelings for each other.  Why did you go see her this afternoon if not to shag her?"

"I ... I had a ... a problem," he stammered. "I thought she could help me after Hermione couldn’t."

"You went to see Hermione, too?" Ginny said, sounding upset. "You figured since she tossed my chauvinist brother out that she’d hop in the sack with you?"

"NO!" Harry almost screamed. "I couldn’t do that with her, you know that. She’s almost like my sister. Please, Ginny, I’m so sorry for saying that you love Quidditch more than you do me. Please! Please forgive me. Come back to me. Let me ... let me love you again."

"I don’t know about that, Harry!" she said, her thighs beginning to quiver with desire. "How do I know that make up sex isn’t just all you want?"

"I won’t bring up marriage and children again, I promise! Not until you’re ready to talk about it! I swear!" he said earnestly.

"Harry," she sighed, taking his hand and looking lovingly into his green eyes with her sweet, chocolate orbs. "I want to talk about those things. However, you don’t seem to be listening to me."

"You said you didn’t want any children," he moped.

"I said I didn’t want children, NOW, Harry," she said forcefully. "Harry, my mother was pregnant with Bill when she was only nineteen years old. She spent more than half her life during her twenties being pregnant! I love my mother, I do, but I’m not her. I’m only nineteen years old, too, Harry.  I want a little more time with just YOU before we have a family. Plus, I really would like to be married before I get pregnant, regardless of how old I am," she concluded with a teasing smirk.

"You ... you do want children, really?" Harry asked, his eyes bright and his voice elated.

"Of course, I do," she said, kissing him sweetly. "Maybe in another three or four years, alright? I love Quidditch, you know that. But, I love you more, so, so, so much more, you know I do! Now, I’m sorry that I called you a ‘chauvinist pig’ the other night. You’re one of the most understanding, loving wizards I’ve ever known. We both need to listen more to what the other is saying. Promise me that you’ll listen first, please?"

"I will, I promise," he said. "Now, how about some of the ‘makeup’ sex you talked about, hmm," he said, slipping his hands under her tee shirt.

She slapped his hands and jumped back, struggling to keep the smile off her lips.

"Harry! Don’t make me Bat Bogey you!" she threatened. "I’m not sure I’m in the mood tonight. I still am a little upset with you."

"Please, Ginny, please," he entreated her. "You ... you have to let me make love to you!"

"And why is that, Harry Potter?" she asked, still hiding her smile.  "Didn't Hermione and Luna satisfy you enough?"

"My ... my wanger will fall off if we don’t," he said, deciding honesty was the best policy.

"You can’t honestly expect me to believe such a ridiculous story," she snorted. "Horniness is not a fatal condition!"

"It’s true, I swear," he begged. "Luna said so!"

"Oh, Luna said so, did she?" Ginny said with a scowl. "Was this before or after she shagged you senseless?"

"I didn’t shag her, I swear," Harry cried. "She just, well, we didn’t shag, honest!"

"She just what, Harry?"

"Er, umm, well, she ... she gave me a blow, umm, a blow..." he stammered.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Ginny snapped. "And now you expect to stick it into me?"

"She was just trying to cure me after Hermione couldn’t!" Harry said.

"Hermione couldn’t what? Cure you? Cure what? You eternal horniness?" Ginny said, barely able to stop from laughing at his panicked expression. It was after midnight by now.

"Yes, er, NO!" Harry muttered. "It’s not like that, honest, Ginny! I ... I, well, I ... I got hurt during training yesterday."

"And the Auror healer couldn’t fix it? You just HAD to see Hermione who you knew had tossed Ron out and was probably horny herself?" she said, glad it was dark and Harry couldn’t see her smile. "I guess you figured you could finally fulfill your fantasy of making love to your ‘sister!’

"Ginny, no!" Harry cried. He explained what had happened, fully confessing to the ‘cures’ that Hermione and Luna had attempted.

"So, you see," he concluded, "Luna’s book said I have to make love to a redheaded witch who is ‘dear to me.’ I love you, Ginny, you know how much I love you! Please! You ... you don’t actually want my cock to fall off, do you?"

Ginny decided one more tease would be alright before she gave in.

"Well, it would keep you faithful to me, wouldn’t it?" she gloated.

Harry’s affairs with Luna and Megan had bothered her, it was true. She made a point of going out with other men during their breakup. She dated Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. She went out with her old boyfriends, Michael Corner and Dean Thomas. She dated some other Quidditch players, as well.

Despite the rumors that flew everywhere, though, she didn’t have sex with any of them. She often wondered why she stayed faithful while Harry indulged himself. She didn’t have an easy answer, other than she loved Harry too much to betray him like that, giving herself to another man simply for sexual gratification. She knew what Luna meant to Harry, and though upset that he was sleeping with her again, she understood why he was with her. It was the affair with Megan that made her swallow some of her Weasley pride and begin the reconciliation process.

"Ginny, please," Harry begged.

"Oh, alright," she conceded, still keeping the pleasure and happiness out of her voice. "Come on, let’s sneak up to my room. Remember not to tread on the squeaky step, or we might wake up my parents."

"Your ... your room, Gin? Really?" Harry asked rather nervously. They had never made love in the Burrow. It was too small and crowded usually. Plus, Harry feared the reactions of her parents, and particularly her brothers, if they should be discovered there. It wasn’t as if they didn’t know they were sleeping together, but if they didn’t see it, then they could pretend it wasn’t happening.

"Yes, Harry," she grinned. "I don’t feel like going to Grimmauld Place right now. I’m still a little upset with you. Come on, let’s get it over with!"

"Ginny!" he cried. "I don’t want to ... to just shag you, I want to make love to you. Make long, sweet, passionate love to you. Er, in fact, I have to, according to Luna’s book."

"We’ll see," she said. "Come on, let’s get up there."

They arrived in her small room without being discovered. She took her time, sexily pulling her tee shirt off over her head and cupping her breasts. Harry groaned, then leaned in and planted a soft, sweet kiss on each rosy pink nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

Ginny moaned with pleasure, then backed away and slowly and teasingly pulled her shorts down her shapely, freckled thighs until the fell to the floor. She hadn’t bothered with knickers, either. Her fiery red curls were already damp with excitement and anticipation.

Harry got himself naked in record time, pulling Ginny’s firm, nubile body tightly to his and crashing his lips to hers.

She responded to the kiss, opening her mouth and letting his tongue slip in and thrill her as her own tongue played and teased with his. His hands slipped down and cupped her strong, round buttocks, pulling her hips tightly to his. She gasped as she felt his warm, hard cock press against her smooth, flat midriff.

Harry backed her up and they fell into her bed, never breaking the kiss, their arms and legs entwined. Soon their hands were stroking each other, their fingers teasing each other’s tingling flesh and seeking the warm, wet, sensitive places.

Harry left Ginny’s sweet lips and slowly kissed down her supple neck, sucking at the sensitive spot where it joined her shoulder and drawing a hiss of pleasure from her.

"Harry, Harry," she whispered, "it’s so good!"

"And it will always get better," he promised as his lips seized a pert, hard nipple, drawing it into his mouth. He bit it gently, garnering another sigh of delight from his lover’s mouth.

He laved and suckled her firm, full breasts for several minutes, the let his tongue and lips trace down across her smooth, round tummy. His knee nudged her legs apart and he settled himself between them, his mouth poised over her copper curls.

He buried his face between her pale, freckled thighs, inhaling her sharp, musky scent of arousal. His tongue dipped into her soaking folds and began to tease the hard, little nub from under its hood. Ginny’s clit swelled as her lover’s soft tongue and supple lips began to lick and suck at now throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Harry! Oh, GOD, Harry! Yes!" she cried as her body trembled with delight.

Harry smiled and continued to suck at her clit, his tongue flickering on it and quickly driving her to the edge. He bit it with just the lightest pressure and sent her spiraling into the bliss of orgasm.

"HARRY!" His name was torn from her throat as her supple, muscular frame shivered with release as her orgasm swept over her. Her stomach and loins tightened with passion and she screamed again as Harry’s tongue dipped inside her, laving the slick, sweet juices from the soft, pulsing walls.

She pulled his head up from her pussy, demanding, "Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me NOW!"

Harry moved up on top of her, his aching cock sliding into her slick warmth with one long, easy thrust.

"Ginny, Ginny," he murmured as he settled his hips on to hers, his cock buried to the hilt inside her.

"Love me, Harry," she gasped, her legs wrapping around his arse. "Love me long and sweet and tender! Make me scream your name!"

He began moving inside her, as always amazed that such a beautiful, incredible witch like Ginny Weasley allowed him the ultimate sensual pleasure in the universe. The pleasure of making love to her. The delight of feeling her softest, tenderest flesh parting before his cock, then closing erotically upon him, as he moved himself in and out of amazing body.

Ginny was responding to her lover’s thrusts with her own motions, driving herself up onto Harry’s wonderful cock, pounding her trilling clit onto his hard body. No one could ever please her like he did, she was quite certain. That’s why she was never tempted to try another man. No one could be better than her Harry.

Ginny felt her body coiling and tensing, then her inner muscles gripped him, rippling along Harry’s thrusting length as she came again, the ecstasy of orgasm filling her body and warming her to her very soul.

"More, please, more, Harry," she begged. "I love you, God, I love you!"

"I...I love you, too," he muttered, straining to hold himself back as her cunt continued its erotic dance along his cock.

Somehow Harry held on for the ‘required’ thirty minutes. Ginny came three more times during that period, finally begging, "God, Harry! COME!! Come in me! God! PLEASE! Let me feel you fill me!"

"Who’s your lover, say his name," Harry panted, then groaned as buried himself inside her, his cock twitching and throbbing in the ecstasy of orgasm as he spilled himself into his lover.

"HARRY POTTER IS MY LOVER!" Ginny declared as she shook with yet another amazing orgasm as Harry’s seed filled her with its heat and moistness.

They continued to push and thrust at each other for several more minutes, neither wanting the pleasure, the bliss, the joy to end.

Harry finally rolled from on top of her with a satiated groan. Ginny nestled into his side, tossing her leg over his, rubbing her still-tingling pussy softly up and down his warm thigh.

"I...I love you," Harry murmured, kissing her, then slipping off to sleep a few minutes later.

Ginny snickered a little herself, sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, looking down at the handsome, peaceful face of her lover.

"Well, I guess I’d better ‘cure’ you now," she sighed, picking up her wand and casting the counterspell Hermione had taught her. The sting mark disappeared.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed happily, stroking his messy hair off his forehead, "you’re still a chauvinist. Why do men always fall asleep right after the most amazing sex and women sit up craving more? Oh, well, we’ll have years and years for me to ‘train’ you."

She slipped her hand down between her legs, gathering a little of their combined essences on her fingers. She sniffed the delightful aroma, licked the tangy-salty mixture and smiled.

"Our best time, ever, Harry, it really was," she murmured. "Maybe doing it in my bed was inspirational! Now I need to figure out how to get you to propose to me. Oh, well, when my parents and brothers see us come downstairs for breakfast together in the morning, you’ll probably have to do that just to save your life!"

She laid back down beside him, kissed the faded scar on his forehead, then softly kissed his lips, letting him ‘sample’ their flavors. Harry smiled but didn’t awaken.

"I love you, Harry Potter," she murmured as she nestled into his shoulder and went to sleep.


End file.
